Zed G. Magnum
Zed G. Magnum better known as Ziggs, the Butcher is a wellknown scientist from the New World. He is known for his unquenchable thirst for knowledge and his unshakable resolution. A man whose most dangerous weapon is his brain (and his huge sword), nothing can stop him in his tracks. Magnum, formerly worked for the Goverment, directly under Dr. Vegapunk and Caesar Clown, but left after seeing how his creations are abused for destruction and mass murder. After leaving he sought to reinvent himself and discover the true beauty of this world. Appearance Zed is a well-built man of average height. Probably his most notable feature is his dark hair, which is styled into four tall spikes that jut straight upwards from his head. This, coupled with his stubble, curved eyes and eyebrows, and puckered mouth, gives him a rather unruly appearance. Being a fishman (implied to be some sort of shark or eel), Zed was born with their traits; he has purple pigment on his shoulders which run down his back it forms swirly lines and dots, but due to his mixed heritage it looks more like a one big tattoo. It is unknown if he has webbed hands or not. Dressing quite casually, Zed sports a pair of dark cargo pants tucked into lace-up boots and a light jacket; said jackets sleeves being rolled to his elbows, whilst the fur-lined collar is kept up around his neck. Completing his look, Zed wears an arm band that bears his guilds logo, has a belt with multiple pockets tied around his waist and carries a sword which he straps across his back. However, in his free time he prefers to wear sandals and denim shorts with a petal-decorated red undershirt. And when experimenting, he weats googles with a labcoat over this outfit, unbuttoned, he also wears (often) sterilised gloves. Personality Will add ASAP, but here's a rundown: Thinker. A bit cray-cray. Headstrong. Fairly laid back, pretty analytic and calculative. Great pride in his abilities. Strong sense of honor. Good sense of humor. Tendency to lecture people. Always says Duh. when someone states the obvious. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship If character uses a sword Marksmanship 'If '''character uses a gun Hand to Hand Combat Martial Arts, Free style Intelligence and Technical Expertise Physiology and Bodily Modifications Physical Strength How strong and feats of strength Agility How fast they can walk, how high they can jump, good at dodging, flexibility? Endurance How much damage and pain your character can endure Weapons The Chum Maker: A mechanical sword of his own design. It hides two deadly features: an extendable blade that is longer than 10 metres, and a shooting mode. Haki ''Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major Battles Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interrupted, Escaped, Killed) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia Tell us fun facts about your character Related Articles Links from this wiki that are related to this page External Links Links that are '''NOT '''from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Swordsmen